The present invention relates to a tool for chip forming machining of metal workpieces specifically for grooving and parting operations. The tool comprises a clamp with an insert and a releasable holder shaft attached thereto. The clamp comprises a securing portion mating with the shaft and an extension portion.
A large number of tools for grooving and parting are previously known where the tool comprises a shaft and an insert-provided clamp attached thereto, which clamp is secured to the holder shaft. Sletten U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,008 discloses a tool which comprises an insert-carrying clamp body in the shape of a blade attached against one side surface of a holder shaft by means of a clamping screw. The screw is received in a hole that extends transversely through the clamp body and is threadedly engaged in a threaded hole in the holder shaft. In order to achieve a good location and good stability, the blade-like clamp is additionally provided with an extension at one of its side surfaces which is received in a complementary shaped lateral recess in the holder shaft. Further, the holder shaft also has a corresponding lateral recess on its opposite side surface. This enables the same holder shaft to be equipped with a clamp for either right or left hand turning.
However, it will be necessary to use separate clamps having the extensions provided on the appropriate side thereof.
It turns out, however, that such a tool does not always give the desirable maximum stability during machining of materials with difficult or average machinability properties. Further, it is desirable to be able to use a holder system designed so it enables machining the workpiece in two directions oriented perpendicular to one another without having to use different tools for each operation.